Guardian Angel
by Queen of Blades
Summary: The sequal to Dying to be Thin. Now with new chappie, rather angst, but nessicary. Inuyasha and Kagome's daughter goes on a quest to find herself. It's been done, I know, but bear with me.
1. Chapter 1: in which Raven is betrayed

Raven  
  
Chapter one  
  
Raven awoke. She got up and made her bed. She then put on her favorite kimono and sat down at her miror to brush her hair. As she brushed, she began to sing.   
"I don't want any friends... I don't even need myself... Footsteps I leave behind... washed away..."  
A man came up behind her and held her. "Pretty meloncholy song for a birthday." he said softly in her ear.  
"Pretty meloncholy day." she replied. "Good morning, papa Miroku."  
"Good morning to you, Kuronue, my Raven. How are you this morning?"  
"16."  
Miroku giggled. "Breakast is almost ready. I'll let you finish getting ready now." and he left the room.  
  
Raven went to school at the local high school. She had a best friend named Beth. They also hung out with a large group of girls at school. Raven did not really like them all that much. She felt like an outsider among them.  
'Oh well. At least SOMEBODY will wish me a happy birthday at school today.'  
  
She snuck up on the group. She did not really mean to spy, but she heard them talking from around the corner and froze.  
"What's up with that Raven chick, anyways?"  
"I think she's a demon. Look at those EARS!!"  
"Why do you hang out with her, Bethie?"  
"I don't. She follows me around."  
"So tell her off! Let her know she's not wanted!"  
"You now what? I will. Next time I see her. In fact, if she were here right now,I'd give her a piece of my mind.I'd say..."  
they rounded the corner and say Raven. The former best friends'seyes met. Ravens were full of tears.  
"I'd say...."  
"you'd say 'Happy Birthday, ray-nay." finished Raven. She turned on her heel and walked away, forcing herslef to act calm.  
"Raven! Kuronue! RAVEN!"  
  
Author's note: Hey. I am gonna release several new stories at once, and update in order of most/best reviews. So, if you like it and want more, REVIEW!!! Then you will get more sooner.  
  
sum birthday, huh? 


	2. Chapter 2: in which we read some backsto...

Guardian Angel ch. 2  
  
Raven lost the chapter game this week... wah! actually, it tied w/ Inuyasha, buuutt...... I have been reading Inu fics lately, so I picked Inu. So this is last. REVIEW THIS WEEK!!! (just re-checked my reviews, and Inuyasha got one mroe... so it DID lose....X.x)  
  
Raven arrived home REALLY REALLY EARLY. "Forget something, honey?" asked Sango.  
"yeah. I forgot that my former best friend is such a jerk..."   
Sango looked at her "daughter"'s face. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she looked like she might start bawling again any second. Her ears drooped to the sides of her head. (A/N- yes, she has cute little doggy ears! She has black hair and black ears. Yes, I AM pbsessed w/ drawing her in class, kirk...... ;-) )  
SAngo and Raven went into Sango's roiom and sat on the bed. Raven told her the whole story, beginning to cry halfway through the tale. When she finished, she leaned against Sango and they cuddles for a few minutes.  
"I'm glad you and I have no secrets like that, Okasa." (A/N- Okasa means 'Mother'.)  
Sango grimiced. "Well, raven, I was going to tell you on your birthday.... but I'm not sure this is the time..."  
Raven straightened up. "Tell me what?"  
"well..... are you sure you want to know?"  
"Okasa.... what?"  
Sango began to cry. "you know I'm not your real mother, of course... neither me nor Miroku have any demon blood in us.."  
"yes... Otasa told me." (A/N- sry to interupt again. u guessed it, Otasa means 'father')  
"What did he tell you?"  
"I was a foundling."  
"That's not entirely true..."  
"Okasa?"  
"..... you see.... we DID find you on our doorstep.... but we knew you already."  
"Otasa said there was a note..."  
"From the cheif of police... I have it..." She got up and dug an old scroll out of her dresser drawer. She hasnded it to Raven.   
"Dear residants..." Raven read. " We regret to inform you that one Kagome is dead. We understand due to the testimony of several villagers that you have some relationship with the deceased. She seems t have no next of kin other than the contents of this basket. We would be grateful if you could positivly identify the child as Kagome's daughter, as her husband has dissapeared. You may then take in the child, or drop it off at the police station and we will take it to the orphanage. Thank you for your time. Okasa? Ka-Go-Me?"  
"Yes. Kagome was your mother.?"  
"Was she a demon?"  
"No. Your father was a hanyou."  
"so... that makes me?"  
"That makes you Kuronue, my daughter in heart."  
"No. Because no REAL mother of mine would lie to me!" she pulled away. "Who ARE you?" She ran off to her room.  
  
  
Just a little background info. REVIEW!! 


	3. Chapter 3: in which Raven pouts ::nani! ...

Guardian Angel chapter 3

__

Eeeps! Eepseepeepseepseepseepseepseeeps! Gomen gomen gomen! I forgot completely about this story! ACK!

2 be fair, no one reviewed, buuut.

Gomen! This chapter should be pretty good. And **please** tell me if anyone in this is a tad OOC (er, more so than could be expected, it HAS been like 14 years. I read a lot of fanfics, but have only seen a few of the episodes and read one or 2 of the manga, so I mostly rely on one of my beta-testers' knowledge. 

ACK! I forgot something else! The song in the first chapter was the ending theme from Vampire Princess Miyu the last season TV episodes (I watched it subtitled ^_^). And I do not own anyone but Raven and her former best friend.

On with the fic!

"Kuro-chan!" it was the next day and Kuronue (Raven's real name, member?) was hiding in her room. "Kuronue! You have to come out sometime!"

"I'm not going to school today."

"Or ever, as far as I am concerned! Korunue! I have a surprise for you! Come out here!" Sango was getting a tad desperate..

"I don't want a puppy."

Sango had to laugh a bit at her teenage daughter. Even at her most rebellious, most hurt, she had to make a joke.

"It's not a puppy, or a pony, so rest assured. COME OUT!!! I made your favorite breakfast!"

"So send Pa Miroku in with it, I'll eat in here."

"That's not the surprise! Come out here!"

"no."

"THEN UNLOCK THE DOOR!!!! KORUNUE!!!" Sango was getting tired of this, and reverted to her "serious voice". Raven opened the door and sat on her bed.

She looked terrible. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her thin flannel nightgown was on backwards. "Nani?" she pouted.

Sango sighed. "Raven Korunue. Look, even though I didn't give birth to you, I am STILL your mother! Did raising you all these years mean nothing to you? Are you that heartless?"

Raven said nothing.

"Kagome wanted it this way she always wanted me to raise you if something happened to her"

"What about my father?"

"Inuyasha.. he loved your mother, make no mistake. He couldn't handle being alone like that he left right after Kagome died. I have no idea where he is."

"He didn't want me."

"No, Raven, he loved you. He just. He always was a sort of loner... no, that's not true. He always ACTED like a loner, but loved ones always surrounded him. When Miroku and I got married, he urged us to settle down, buy a house he and Kagome continued with their quest alone. Shippu lived with us for a while, then wanted to go make a name for himself I'm sorry, Shippu was a kitsune that was travelling with us. Anyway, when Kagome died he had no idea how to raise a child, no idea what to do with his grief all he knew how to do was leave and not come back. So he did."

Raven said nothing for a while.

"Oh! The surprise! Right! Well, I had almost forgotten: Kagome would have wanted you to have this. She wore it a lot, died wearing it, and I figure you are the one to inherit it. You loved to fiddle with it when you were little" Sango held out her hand. In her palm was a necklace on a fancy gold chain. It was a simple necklace, a fake gold claw holding 1/2 of a crystal of some sort. "I think Inuyasha had the other half of the crystal on another necklace. But don't go trying to find him or anything. He can be rather dangerous, and who knows where he is, what he is doing, how much he remembers he might kill you before he recognizes you"

"Thank you Okasa."

Sango gave Raven a big hug. Then Raven remembered something..

"Oh! I almost forgot! Look! Can I change schools?" she pulled out a newspaper advertisement. 

ARE YOU TIRED OF BEING RIDICULED AT SCHOOL BECAUSE YOU ARE "DIFFERENT"??

ARE YOU A DEMON, HANYOU, OR QUARTER DEMON??

THEN COME TO THE OSUWARI SCHOOL FOR DEMONS!!!

Our name may mean "sit", but there is little sitting involved. The Schoolmaster is a Youkai who understands you. All the other students have faced the same ridicule you have. The school is very small, so the headmaster can spend a lot of one-on-one personal teaching time with his students.

NO PRE-ENROLLMENT NECESSARY!! 

Just travel to Youkai Manor and tell the Headmaster you wish to join!

Classes are every afternoon, with a take-home curriculum for the traditional subjects OR morning classes with the Headmaster, so you can learn in the environment you prefer!

Afternoon classes range from fighting to self-defense to magical artifacts.

SIGN UP TODAY!!!!

Sango finished reading the ad. She looked up. "Is this what you want to do?" 

"Hai."

"Alright then! We'll head out tomorrow.

A/N: no, the name of the school and the missing name of the headmaster are NOT coincidences! Wait until you see who the headmaster is! 

Korunue: you're giving away the plot.

:-P see if I care!

Raven: @.@. HEY! WAIT A SECOND! Why

Korunue: AM I GOING BY 2 DIFFERENT NAMES??!?!?

Because I feel like it.

:-P


	4. Chapter 4: in which Raven goes to school

Guardina Angel chapter 4  
  
Sango and Korunue went to Youkai Manor the very next day. They rang the bell, and waited for about 10 minutes before a young girl opened the door. She looked about 20 or so. She smiled at them.   
"Hi! New student?"  
"Yes, this is Korunue."  
"Raven." interrupted Raven.  
"Right. Well, she's a quarter demon, so..."  
"Dog?"  
"yes."  
"Perfect! You can pay at the end of the month for next month, we have a one month trial period. Now, will you be picking her up, or will she be going home on her own?"  
"I'll pick..."  
"I'll walk."  
"Alright, she'll walk."  
"And what about morning classes? will she take them here or at home?"  
"I'll teach..."  
"Here."  
Sango turned to Raven. "Are you sure this is what you want?"  
"Hai."  
"Alright then. Here."  
"Very good then. School gets out at 3:00PM. I'll show her to her class. Bye!"  
"Bye"  
The girl led Raven into the house and through to a back door. "We're out in the courtyard..." There was nobody out there. "Drat! He gave me the slip again!" she went back in the house. "Sensai! Sensai! Sensai!" she called. they heard a grumbaling from behind one of the doors.  
"just ignore her, Shippu. Now, back to work."   
The girl looked at Raven and winked. Then, she hollered at the top of her lungs: "FLUUUUUUUUFYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!"  
A Inu Youkai kicked the door open from the inside. "How many times do I have to tell you! It's SENSAI! SENSAI!!!"  
"Hai, sensai. But you have a new studant. This is Raven."  
The sensai straightened up and looked Raven over. "Hello Raven. I am Lord Sesshomaru. You may call me Lord, Honered Lord, or Sensai, but NEVER Fluffy."  
"Hai, sensai."  
"Come, let's test your skills." They went into the dojo where he had been training a kitsune, about the girl's age. "This is Shippu, and that imp is Rin. Rin! Go make some tea. It's almost time for a break."  
Rin looked a bit dissapointed. "Hai, sensai Fluffy."  
Fluff... i mean Sesshomaru growled. "and DON'T call me that!"  
"Hai, your lord fluffyness." and she stole out of the room.  
Sesshomaru turned to Raven. "now. What weapin would you prefer?"  
"Bow."  
"Cross or long?"  
"long."  
"right or left?"  
"I don't know."  
"right then."  
He took a bow down from the wall. Raven couldn't help but notice his left arm seemed... different. Less fluffy, more... glittery. She stared at it.   
"What? Oh, my arm. Right. It's not real, it's a spell woven into an arm. I can make it solid if I want, or not, so that I don't hurt somebody. I have no real left arm. See?" and he deactivated the spell-arm. Then he turned it back on. "Now. See that taarget over there? The scorched one? ignore the scorch marks, it should be big enough for you. Try and hit it."  
"Hai." She concentrated hard. She missed completely.  
"you are nervous. Relax. Try again."  
This time, her arm felt different when she held back the bow. More powerful. And she felt a sort of gentle nudge, a tad to the right, now to the left. She shot. She got a bulls-eye.  
"impressive..."  
"Lucky shot." whined Shippu.  
"I supose you could do better?"  
"Hai."  
"Even though you keep missing?"  
"Hai."  
"Alright. Burn it."  
Shippu closed his eyes for a second, then pointed at it. "foxfire." he said. The arrow burned as a stream of fire hit it.   
But the fire was short-lived, however. Another arrow hit it, this time with ice on it. The flames died.  
"awwwww..." complained Shippu. "Why'd ya have to do THAT, sensai?"  
"I didn't." Sesshomaru was staring oddly at Raven. Her normally purple eyes had turned a rich brown. She shook her head and they turned purple again.   
"That was... odd... "  
"yes... it was... i didn't know you had that kind of power..."  
"Nani? What power? What did I do?"  
"hmmm... possesion, perhaps? Who do you know that has died?"  
"My parents."  
"I'm sorry for your loss." he said in a tone that indicated he wasn't. "Did they have any special power that may extend beyond death?"  
"I don't know... my father was a hanyou... he might still be alive, though, nobody's heard from him in a while..."  
"What about your mother?"  
"I didn't know her."  
"What color were her eyes?"  
"I don't know."  
Just then, Rin came in with some tea. "Otasa! Tea is ready!"  
"he's your father?"  
"no, but he adopted me when i was little."  
"ah."  
"Tea?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
The rest of the day went well. Raven returned home that night exhausted but content. She now felt like she belonged.  
  
REVIEW! fluffy fluffy lfuffy fluffy lfuffy! er, gomen, i do that sometimes...  
Sesshomaru: DIE WENCH!!  
I'd better call for backup: JENNIFER!  
Demona: NO!! DOn't CALL ME THAT!!  
Why not? it's youyr name!  
Jennifer Blades: NOoooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! 


	5. Chapter 5: in which Raven finds out some...

Guardian Angel chapter 5  
  
Raven's days began to fall into a pattern. She would go to school with Shippu and Rin evry morning. Rin would teach her, and Sensai Sesshomaru would teach Shippu. Then they would break for lunch, and then go to the self-defense afternoon classes. She became really good with a bow on her own, and Shippu learned to pinpoint so fine a target as a moving arrow for his fire attacks. One day Sensai Seshomaru approached her after class.  
"Alright, you've pretty much finished with learning how to shoot a bow. You're as good as... well, you're good. What do you want to learn next?"  
"um.... how about swordplay?  
"Very good then. Hmmm.... do you know if your father ever had a sword?"  
"I don't."  
"Who was your father?"  
"Oka... Sango tells me his name was Inuyasha. He was an Inu youkai."  
Sesshomaru jerked up a nit in surprise, then a wistful look came into his eyes. "So... you are Inuyasha's daughter... by Kagome, I assume?"  
"Hai..." she said cautiously. What if he had some ancient grudge against her father? would he kill her then and there? She unconciously got into a defensive stance, fully on the alert. Sesshomaru noticed, and smiled. It was good to know that the hanyou's daughter had suh respect for his fighting skill. He liked to know people still feared him.  
"well, your father had a sword, a very good one. I belive he would have left it behind when he left here... ask Sango about it. It's name was Tetsuagia. It would be perfect for you, provided you can weild it. It was rather.... loyal to him. But his blood flows in your veins, and so you should be protected from, and by, it. See if you can bring it tomorrow."  
"Hai, I will. But tell me one thing.... did you know my father?"  
"Hai, I did. Ever since he was a young pup. A very young pup.... he was always weaker than I, but that is because he was a Hanyou. He was... well, he had a temper, that one did. He tended to get grouchy about things that mattered to him. He always hid his true feelings, until someone was in danger... but enough of this. Bring the sword tomorrow." the Sensai's voice suddenly turned gruff. Raven thanked him and left.  
"Otasa, you LIKE that girl, don't you?" Rin had snuck up on him. She giggled. Sesshomaru growled, then went inside the mansion.  
'dark take it, but I do. I LIKE that girl, my brother's daughter. My half neice.'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"OKASA!! I'm HOME!!!" RAven called. Sango came out of the kitchen with some snacks for Raven to munch on.  
"How was your day?"  
"Great! I finished my bow training, Sensai says. He said I can move on to sword."  
"That's great!"  
"And he said he knew my father. He said my father had a sword, named Tet-su-something."  
Sango turned pale. "Tetsuagia." she said softly.  
"Mom? What is it?"  
"I can't belive I never asked you this, but what is your sensei's name?"  
"Sesshomaru."  
Sango's hands balled into fists under the table where they now sat. "That diry rat, hiding right under our noses the whole time, corrupting our children..."  
"Mom?"  
"Honey, I'm going to pull you out of that school."  
"NO!!! Why? I'm finally happy here, and you want to PULL ME OUT!!"  
"Oh honey.... listen, Sesshomaru was your father's archenemy. They were always fighting. And he was always trying to steal Tetsuagia. See, the sword is a special sword. IT transformed whenever your father used it to protect a human, usually your mother. "  
"Mom, he may have been bad in the past, but he's changed now. He won't steal my sword! I'll be careful with it!"  
"you better belive you will, since you're NOT bringing it!"  
"MOm! What would Inuyasha want?" She was takign a gamble using his name. But it worked. Sango looked tired and sad.  
"he would want you to have it.... alright, alright. I'll get it." She got up and went into the study, coming back with the sword. Raven could sense it's power when she touched it. She drew it with ease.   
"It.... likes me. This likes me well. It is of a good weight." she quoted from Hamlet.  
"These swords have all a length?" responded Sango, smiling sadly. They hugged, and Raven went to go polish her new sword.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day, Raven practically ran to classes. Rin met her at the door and cought her. "Why such a rush?"  
"I got my sword!"  
"Schweet! Lemme see lemme see!" Rin squealed. She looked for a second so little-kiddish that Raven had to laugh. She showed her the intricate scabbord.  
"oooh, draw it, draw it!"  
"um... alright." she drew the sword. It was a beautiffly crafted sword. She quickly sheathed it abou 10 seconds before Sesshomaru came in the room. Even Rin could feel the tension.  
"Sensei." Raven said, bowing stiffly.  
"Korunue." he nodded his head in greeting. "I see you brought your sword."  
"Hai." she replied, not dropping this formal air. RIn looked a bit confused, staring back and forth between the two. Finally Raven dared speak.  
"I know you coveted my father's sword. I know you tried to steal it. I know you hated my father. But you shall not have his sword as long as I live."  
"Hated? you think I HATED him? Child, do you know who I am?"  
"You are Sensei Sesshomaru, my father's enemy."  
"Neh, child, not his enemy, but his half-brother!"  
Raven gasped. "If this is some kind of trick..."  
"neh. Ask Rin, or Sango, or Miroku. They'll tell you."  
"Thank you, I will. I'll be back this afternoon." And she turned on her heel and walked out. As soon as she was sure Sesshomaru wasn't looking, she began to run home.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"SANGO!!!" she crie dupon reaching her house. Sango came out.   
"honey? what is it?" she feared the worst.  
"Mom, did Inuyasha have any brothers?"  
Sango relaxed a bit. "Oh, so he told you that, did he? It's true, Sesshomaru was Inuyasha's full-demon half-brother. But they were never close. They hated each other, much more than simple sibling rivelry. Sesshomaru always thought that all humans were weak, and that hanyous were weak, and that a hanyou that associated with humans was pathetic. As you can imagine,your father never liked being called 'pathetic'. Now, why arn't you in school?"  
"I... I had to know. Forgive me."  
"Well, come on, let's get some brunch at the cafe and then go talk to Sesshomaru."  
"Domo arigato, momma Sango!"  
They left to go into town.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Sesshomaru! Get your lazy butt out here!" called Sango from the front door. Rin opened the door.  
"Sensei is with a studant right now. May I help you?"  
"yes, you can tell your 'Sensei' to hustle his fat butt out here this instant or I'll kick down all his doors until I find him!"  
"Um....." said Rin.  
"It's ok, Rin, I'm here." Sesshomaru had heard Sango, of course, and had come to the door behind Rin.  
"Sesshomaru! What is the meaning of this! Are you STILL after Inuyasha's sword, after all these years? It won't work for you. Why do you torment my child?"  
"Sango. Long time no see."  
"Spare me. Are you thinking of extracting some petty revenge on my daughter? Settling some long running fued with your brother? Or on Kagome? you never liked her. Or do you even recognise the name? you always called her 'Woman of my brother' or 'Wench'. Are you plotting against your own brother's child?!?!"  
"Half-brother." he said coldly.  
"Oh for the love of Buddha! Are you STILL hung up on that?!?!"  
"And as for what I tell my studants, it is none of your concern."  
Sango's voice dropped. "and as for what I could tell my daughter, that should be your buisness. I only don't tell because you are her sensei. What of your reputation then? What of this school then?"  
Sesshomaru paled, and faltered a bit. "you have no proof!"  
"Do I? are you sure?"  
Sesshomaru tried to compose himself, knowing Raven was watching. "I... I have studants to attend to..."  
Shippu came bounding out after him. "What's taking so long, sensei?"  
"SHIPPU!" cried Sango. "Sesshomaru, THIS is your studant?!?"  
"SANGO!!" Shippu ran to her and they hugged. "I missed you, Sango." he murmered into her hair.  
"I missed you too."   
"I missed you more."  
"Don't kid yourself, you miss Kagome most."  
"Hai."  
They broke apart. "Do you even know who this is?"  
"Raven? She's in my class. Is she your daughter?"  
"no, not by blood, but I raised her. ME and Miroku raised her, so she is obviously not ours. Think. Kurunue. Black hair, dog-ears... who does she remind you of?"  
Shippu looked hard at Raven. "Kagome? Kagome's daughter! She's Kagome's daughter! Kagome and Inuyasha's daughter!  
"Hai! I knew you'd figure it out."  
Shippu went over to Raven. "You're Kagome's daughter!"  
"umm..... hai?"  
"I knew your mom and dad! Your mom was like my mom when we were travelling."  
"um......" Raven was unsure about how to respond to this.  
"Gomen. It's just that I relly loved your mother... I miss her a lot... and Sango used to travel with us."  
"............" said Raven. Sango and Shippu giggled. Sesshomaru cleared his throat.  
"Are you done disrupting my class?"  
"Are you done disrupting my daughter?"  
"Please leave before I kick you off my property."  
"Shippu, watch out for Raven for me, ok? She's got Tetsuagia."  
"Really? It's been a while since I saw it, and I assumed Sess-chan sto... ah. point taken."  
"Can we go to class now?" asked Raven, utterly confused.  
"As soon as your 'mother' stops pestering me." replies Sensei.  
"I'll pick you up today, ok sweetie?"  
"Alright, mom."  
"Come, Shippu, Raven. Let's go to class."   
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: In which Fluffy reveals his t...

Guardian Angel chapter 6  
  
Gomen, I've been struggling with writer's block lately. Oh well. I'll just get to the point.  
  
When Raven got to school the next morning, she sensed danger. She smelled it in the air. She entered the classroom as Rin ran out of it.   
"He's in a bad mood" she whispered by way of explination.  
"I wore my lucky necklace, so I'll be alright." Raven responded. It was true. She was wearing the necklace her mother left her, the half-jewel. It glowed slightly. Raven took a deep breath and went in the room.   
Shippu was cowering in the corner. Sesshomaru was standing over him, shouting. "HOW DARE YOU! WHEN YOU LIVE UNDER MY ROOF AND RECIVE MY TRAINING! HOW DARE YOU EVEN MENTION *THAT* NAME IN THIS HOUSE!!!!"  
"Gomen, gomen sensai, you know I'm grateful, you know I'd be nothing without you, gomen!" Shippu was trying his best to calm down his teacher.  
"oh, so NOW you're sorry, hmm? YOU BAKA KITSUNE! YOU SHOULD KNOW BETTER THAN THAT!" And Sesshomaru hit Shippu across the face. Shippu could not escape. He had been crying silently, and now wimpered like a puppy.  
"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" yelled Raven. "HE SAID HE WAS SORRY, NOW LEAVE HIM ALONE!!" It made her furious to see a full-grown Inu youkai pick on a young Kitsune. She stormed over to him. Sensai turned on her.  
"Oh, so the bastard half-hanyou thinks she knows best, hmm?"  
"MY PARENTS WERE MARRIED!"  
"Not until AFTER you were concived! My no-good brother never COULD do anything right!"  
"How DARE you talk about my father like that!" Yelled Raven. "He was a good man!"  
"you DARE to correct me? you think you know better?!? FEH!!" And he slapped Raben across the face.  
Raven was stunned. But she was even more astonished when her "lucky" necklace began to glow. It glowed bright, blinding, making the whole room one as bright as the sun. A voice boomed out, familier to Sesshomaru and Shippu.   
"HOW DARE YOU HIT MY CHILD!!! YOU SHALL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS, SESSHOMARU!!! WHEN I GET AHOLD OF YOU!"  
Sesshomaru growled, sheilded his eyes agianst the light, and pounced, one hand grabbing for the necklace. It burned him in a surge of heat, and he reached with his other hand for the sword. Raven screamed, and the sword burned him as well. Raven drew the sword, and it, too, blazed and transformed, becoming blazing and white with light. Raven had the dimstinct feeling it had never done this before... even for her father. The voice cried out: "OSUWARI!!!"  
Shippu managed to speak. "Ka... Kagome?" For it was her voice, and her miko powers that were protecting Korunue. It was her ghost's presence that caused the sword to become full of Miko magic. There was only one who could call Miko powers to a Youkai sword and get this reaction: one who is both Miko and Youkai, and one with a powerful guardian: one like Raven.  
Now it was Sesshomaru who cowered in the corner and Shippu who hid behind Raven. The light faded, but Sesshomaru was out cold. Raven knew she had to leave, and take Shippu and Rin, or he might hurt thema again. She gave her teacher a kick and went out into the hallway where Rin cowered.  
"It's alright... my okasa protected us. He's unconcious. We're leaving, he won't hurt us agian."  
But Rin did not jump for joy. Instead, she turned pale. "no, no, fluffy is good to Rin, Rin won't leave him, Fluffy-chan saved Rin," she murmered. RAven was aghast. She never suspected Rin could be so loyal to this hurtful man. She did not know what to say, so she just took Shippu and left. "Goodbye, Rin" she whispered.  
  
  
REVIEW 


	7. Chapter 7: in which they move on

Guardian Angel chapter 7  
  
sorry about the updates, or lack thereof. My internet on my laptop died... I have to transfer things to a working comp at school via floppy disk, and it takes longer.  
  
  
Raven and Shippo walked for days, wandering through the wilderness. It was spring, and they were lucky the weather was good. They had stopped by Raven's house to get some money and food, as well as other supplies, but they were running low already. They passed a town, and stopped.   
"Finally!" Raven cried out. Shippo started, then looked... sad, wistful.  
"Ka... Korunue. I.. look, nothing personal, but... I need to be on my own. I have some things to do here in town, and then I want to make my own way."  
"al...alright..." Raven was a bit confused, but she trusted him to be on his own. "so... I guess this is goodbye?"  
Shippo nodded, then gave her a hug. Then he looked embarrased and scampered away, a small fox once more. Raven set about finding lodging for herself. She went to a friendly-looking house and knocked on the door, intending to ask where she could find lodging. A woman answered.  
"yes? What do you... oh! A demon! ACK! " and with that, she slammed the door shut in Raven's face, leaving the quarter-youkai standing on the doorstep, bewildered. What? Her? Why had that lady been so scared of her?!   
It was the same at every house. As soon as they saw her ears, they freaked out and slammed the door. To make it all worse, it began to rain just before sunset. Now it was cold, dark, and WET. And Raven was alone again. She had never been so upset and bewildered. She was just now, for the first time, beginning to feel the real impact of prejudace. She hated it. She had met the real world face to face, and she hated it.   
She trudged off into the forest and hid under a bush, rooting through her pack. She was just about out of food, and dared not eat what little stores she had. She crouched there, in the dark, coming up with.. a dagger. She was tempted to throw it aside, knowing she could not hunt, but then she stopped. She unsheathed it.  
'This is all because of my ears.' she thought. 'My ears! Silly little things, really. Who needs them? Maybe things would be better if I didn't have them. I can't change my birth, I'll always be youkai, but without my ears, nobody has to know... What if I cut them off? A simple little slice or two and all my problems are solved. I make for another town and pose as a human and nobody will be the wiser. Yes, that's what I'll do.'  
She raised the dagger to her head and made a small cut at the base of her ear, then another on the outside edge, trying to decide where to cut. From the middle out, or the side in? Back to front or front to back? She made another nick. It was beginning to hurt... she had forgotten that cutting off any appendage would hurt. But it would be worth it....  
Just then, the world turned upsi-down. The bush she had his under flew off of her, and she was tackled from the front by a large wolf, who snarled in her face. Then he sniffed her and backed off. He turned into a young man, black-haired, with a headband. He was wearing some sort of fur-armor, what with furry boot-things and furry shoulder pads and a furry... skirt? It was attached to some sort of brestplate... and he also had furry arm-guards. He wore a long sword, and was quite toned and muscular. He looked at her, eyes fierce.   
"What are you doing?" he snarled.  
Raven decided it would be better not to lie to him. "umm.... cuttingoffmyears" she mumbled. He heard her, and his face softened visably, though his tone did not.   
"Feh! Don't do that, pup. Why are you out in the rain?"  
"I... couldn't get lodging because of these damned ears!" she exclaimed, angry. He snorted.   
"Feh! Insolent puppy! come!" and he scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder, running off into the woods with her. She did not struggle. Chances were wherever they were going was dry. As they ran, she asked him ,  
"What are YOU doing out in the rain, anyway?"   
"Hunting." came his one-word reply. She nodded, though he couldn't see her. "What's your name, pup?" he asked her.  
"Korunue."  
"I'm Koga."  
  
REVIEW!! Also, let me know if Koga is OOC, I'm basing his entire character on one manga. . In fact, it's Part 7 no 5 episodes 9-10, the one where Kagome is captured by Koga and they are about to battle the harpies. So let me know.... arigato. 


	8. Chapter 8: In which the RDI is featured

Guardian Angel chapter 8  
  
They arrived, through a waterfall in a valley. A bunch of wolf youkai were hanging out, and they paid her no mind. They instead addressed Koga.  
"Find us any grub?"  
"What's that? An Inu Youkai?"  
"Looks more like a half-breed to me."  
"You expect us to eat that?"  
"Naw, it's probably his new mate!" This brought a round of laughter from the men. They were all wearing similar armor, but looked meaner, more punk-like, than Koga. He held up a hand to shush them.  
"Get your own meat. This one will be staying here until the rain stops." With that, he led her to a more private bit of cave and sat down. The men snickered a bit, but he ignored them, and she tried her best to copy him. He noticed her necklace, and his eyes gleamed hungrily as he looked at it. She pretended not to notice, and soon forgot all about it.   
He looked her over. "hmm... So, you are a hanyou?" he asked her, causally.   
"no. I am 1/4 inu youkai. "  
"Oh, so the daughter of hanyou and a human?"  
"hai. My father was a hanyou, my mother human."  
A look of realization dawned on him, as well as a crafty look. Both were gone before she quite registered that they had been there, replaced by a curious look. "I see." he said. "So, your mother was a hanyou?"  
"No, my father."  
"I see. Tell me about your mother."  
"Well, she has black hair, and this was her necklace, and... I don't know much about her. She died when I was small."  
"I'm sorry." he said. But he didn't LOOK sorry. He looked... satisfied. He looked her over again. "You're rather pretty, you know."  
"Thank you?" she said, unsure of herself. She had no idea what to say... she had rarely if ever been complimented, and never on her apperance.   
"Then it's settled. You will be my mate." Koga said this proudly, as if he was bestowing some honor on her, some special privalidge. The men burst out laughing.   
"Koga, you gonna prepose to every girl you meet?"  
"What happened to the LAST 'mate'? That human?"  
"You that desprate? I got a daughter... much prettier than any halfling."  
Kouga again stopped them. "Must I explain everything to you!" it was not a question. "The other girl is dead." He left it at that.   
Raven didn't know WHAT to think. She finally managed to speak. "Excuse me, sir, but.. I'm far too young to be anyone's mate."  
"I can wait." he said, sitting back, as though he was prepared to relax until she came of age.   
"I'm 16. In human years."  
He looked up, shocked, then did some figuring and smiled. "Well then... if you count by human years, then I will. And humans are able to marry at 18 or so. So, that's only two years. Not so long."  
Not so long?! 2 whole years!? Raven was stunned into silence. She really knew nothing at all about youkai lifespans or anything. She wondered how old Koga was. She decided it was better not to know. He smiled a toothy smile at her, showing off his fangs. "Now, why don't you relax and sleep? Take your necklace off... I don't want you choking yourself." he held out his hand for it, but she shook her head. He shrugged, and she curled up to sleep.  
'So... the Shikon no Tama delivers itself to me... after so long of waiting, here it is!' For he failed to see that it was only half the jewel; it had been cut lengthwise and the flat back was against her skin. 'I'll get it from her yet!' he vowed silently.   
  
REVIEW!!! What, you thought Koga actually LIKED her? Feh! He wants her necklace, is all. Plot twist! 


	9. Chapter 9: in which a Hanyou is found

Guardian Angel chapter 9  
  
When Korunue awoke, she found the wolves to be asleep and herself to be dry. She tiptoed to the cave exit... only to be blocked by the guard.  
"Where'd'ya think YOU'RE goin'?" he asked her, snarling. She tried her best to look meek and timid and lovely. Not hard... she was scared silly. She lowered her eyes and looked down under her lowered lashes at the ground.  
"I.. I went to get some flowers for Koga. And perhaps try my hand at hunting... it's been a while since I last held my bow. He said I could." The lie was from desperation. But it worked. The wolf-man grunted and let her go into the woods. She got as far away as she dared before breaking into a run. She wasn't as fast as Koga, or even a hanyou, but still much faster than a normal human.   
She made it to the town, buying a red scarf from a blind peddler, and tied the scarf on her head to cover her ears. She then walked into town, finding people a lot more friendly. She asked around to find that the town was called Tirah Nosti, and that she could stay at a place called the Red Dragon Inn. (a/n: this was thrown in to show at what point in the storyline she goes to the inn. I won't go into all she stuff she did there during her long stay.)  
She stayed there for a long time, running errands and such, making a living, helping people. She made some friends, and got a room with one of them, looking after her. She felt... accepterd, there. She no longer needed her scarf. She even met a neko-youkai, and a few other types of animal-people. But still she wondered about her orgins, and her father. So, eventually, she said goodbye to her newfound home, donned her scarf, and headed off into the forest again, steering clear of Koga's men.   
She got to another, smaller village and asked about any Youkai in the area. She posed as a youkai hunter, and was rather welcome. They looked oddly at the scarf, but then again, they looked oddly at her, she being so new. They probably thought it was some sort of fashon in bigger towns and left it at that. She heard legands of a warewolf that lived in the woods, and heard him described as a wolf-man, a dog-man. He didn't wear furs, though; he was not on of Koga's people. He wore, instead, red garmets, and he had white hair and white canine ears. She thought he sounded like a good bet for her father, or one who knew of her father. So she thanked them and set out.   
It wasn't long before she found a small hut in the forest. It smelled to her like demon, like Youkai. She removed her scarf and went inside. Nobody was home. She found a simple table and a stump she supposed was for a chair, as well as a pile of leaves and twigs for a bed. She went outside, finding a small hammock and a fre pit and not much else. She sat down against a tree to wait.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She must have fallen asleep, as she awoke some time later to find a man sitting at the freshly-built fire. She had no idea what time it was, or what day, until she racked her brains. She was beginning to feel... lazy, as though she had all the time in the world with nothing to do. This hermet's lifestyle was beginning to get to her. She looked at the man's back. He had ong, untamed white hair, and white ears. He wore a red outfit, tarnished and dirty, as though it had been slopped on and not well taken care of. He had a rosary around his neck. She stood, slowly, feeling for the first time the cold seeping into her pores, and moved nearer to the fire. Not too near, though; the cold felt almost good, almost... wild. The night was wonderful, magnificant, wild, free of humans. She looked over to see him about the same distence away, or a little further. The fire felt nice, as well.   
She looked him over. He was obviously a hanyou, since he had no tail and his ears were canine. Canine, not lupine. She almost laughed. Canine! A fellow Inu Youkai! She smiled at him, and he looked at her coldly. Her smile faded. He went to the fire and pulled something out. She hadn't noticed the redwood spit in it before, but when he pulled out a portion of deer, she felt her hungar for the first time. He grunted and tossed her a chunk and began to gnaw on another one. She began to eat delicatly, then gave up her manners and began tearing smaller chunks from it and stuffing them in her mouth. Who cared, out here?  
They finished their meal in silence. Then, he pulled out a small knife and began working on a carving. She sat there for a bit, then ventured to speak.   
"Pray tell me, what is your name, kind hanyou?" she asked, all mekeness and timidity and politeness. He said nothing. He looked up at her, ears twitching, then tossed her the knife and a chunk of wood and used his claws for his carving. She looked down at the tools. "I'm no good at wittling..." she said. He glared up at her, rolling his eyes in exasperation, and moved closer to her, holding out his to show her how to do it. He cut in short, swift strokes, making a 3-d carving, though what it was was unclear at this point. She began to imitate his strokes clumsily, and he stopped her. He pointed at a tree nearby, somewhat twisty, and guestured to her wood block, as if to say "carve that." She instantly realized that what she had been lacking was a subject. He took the wood and made a few guiding strokes to get her started. Soon she was absorbed by it. She looked up some time later, being nearly done with her tree, to find him staring at her. She shifted a bit, and looked at his carving. He was carving a woman, so far faceless. He was adding a face. The top of her head was left undone, but her body was finished. He was working up from her feet.   
She was beginning to get nervous and bored. As eeriy neat as the silence was, it was getting to her. She began to babble on. "I bet you're wondering why I'm here, arn't you? I'm looking for my dad. I don't know his name. Do you know him, mr. Silent? See, my mom died when I was little." he finished carving the face and hair. It looked eerily like.... her. He worked on making the dog ears furrier. She kept babbleing on. "I don't remember her. Her name was Kagome." He jerked up at the name, cutting his thumb and cutting the ear off of his carving. She continued. "Ka-go-me" she sounded out the name, so forign to her. He gasped and sliced off the other ear. She peered intently at it. It did not look like her anymore; she had never worn a uniform anything like that. He took in a sharp breath.   
"Kagome" he whispered, his voice horse from lack of use. He licked his lips, swallowed, and said again, in a richer, deeper voice, "Kagome. Ka-go-me. Not wench, bitch, or woman. Kagome. Not human, or idiot girl. Ka-go-me. Kagome." Each time he spoke, his voice grew stronger, and... sadder. He looked up, grabbing the front of her kimono with one powerful hand. He lifted up. "What do you know of Kagome?" he snarled, dropping the carving.   
"Kagome was my oka-san, my mom."  
He snarled. "Lies! Kagome never mated with any youkai! Tell the truth, Hanyou!" The word was snarled, though he himself was a hanyou.  
"I... I'mnotahanyou. I'm a quarter Inu youkai. pleasedon'tkillmemrsir!" She was scared out of her wits by this stranger. he dropped her, sending her sprawling on her butt. He looked stricken, then looked kindly down upon her.   
"Korunue.... but..." he looked confused. "I left you with Sango... and Miroku... don't tell me they..." he looked saddened.   
"No! no. They're fine. I... ran away." She slowly picked herself up while she said this, only to have him sagavly turn on her, gripping her shoulders firmly and shaking her.  
"Idiot girl! Why in 7 hells would you do that?!?!?!?!?!?!?"   
Kagome rubbed the back of her neck. "sensaihitShippuandIwenttosavehimandhehitmeandoka-sanprotectedmeandweranaway!!!" She began to cry. "don'thurtmelemmiego!!"  
The hanyou complied. "Feh. Who was this sensai?" he asked, trying to make sense of her rushed story.   
"Sesshomaru-sama."  
"NANI?!?!" he looked angered. "Fluffy-chan!!! I TOLD him, if he DARED lay a FINGER on Korunue, he'd pay for it with his life!! That bastard!" His hands clenched into fists. "I'll KILL him!"  
"no, don't, Oka-san punished him already!" the tearful girl managed.  
He looked strangly at her. "wait... Sango, you mean? Did she hit him with her boomerang?"  
"No.. Oka-san. Kagome. She... yelled, and made my jewel light up, and he fell back..."  
the hanyou looked saddened. "You.... you DO know she's dead?"  
"hai. She protected me."  
"That sounds like her." he muttered.   
"'sounds like her'? You... you knew Oka-san?" Raven asked timidly.  
The hanyou chuckled. "I guess you could say that... daughter." (a/n: as if you didn't know like 12 paragraphs ago! lol. )  
Raven was astonished. "O... Ota-san?"  
Inuyasha pulled her into a rough hug. "I'm so sorry, Korunue, I couldn't handle raising you alone, so I left you with my best friend and his new wife, Sango."  
Raven hugged him back, then they released each other. "It'll be great having you here with me! I can teach you how to hunt, and..." Inuyasha began. Raven did not look all that excited. "What's wrong?" he asked her.  
"I... well... I don't think I can do that, live all alone with you out here. I'd miss people too much. I'm sorry." She looked downcast.  
"Well, then, we'll have to move to the village then!" he smiled broadly at her.  
"You mean it?"  
"I do. Anything for my Korunue."  
  
  
Sappy. REVIEW!!! 


	10. chapter 10: new! Angst!

Guardian Angel chapter 10  
  
Ok, listen up. I know I finished this fic, and I know that I shouldn't be writing extra chapters, but 1, I HATE sappy endings, and 2, I forgot to reveal some interesting info. I didn't want to add another author's note just telling you, so I'm adding another chapter. Enjoy!  
  
They arrived in Tirah Nosti in the afternoon the next day. Inu went about finding a house, and Raven went to the Inn to get her mail. She wanted her independance, and so would live at the Inn with her friends while Inu lived near the forest in a house. Raven was surprised to find the window open in the room she shared with her friend Aldrea. Aldrea smiled guiltily and held out her fist. On it was a large black bird with a letter tied to it's foot. It hopped onto Korunue's shoulder, and she smiled, petting it, and took the letter.  
  
My dearest Korunue (the letter began),  
I suppose I've been expecting this for some time now. I pray this bird finds you well. I guess.... well, you have your father's spirit for adventure. Your mother's, as well, now that I thnk about it. I only wonder why you never ran away before.  
Now, listen, and listen good. Sensai Sesshomaru is tracking you to bring you back. If you want to come home, come on your own. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT come home with him.   
Oh, Raven, I suppose I should have told you before. I should have told you when I first found out he was teaching you. Hell, I should have told you long ago. But this youkai, your father's half-brother, is a murderer. He killed Kagome.  
  
There Raven stopped reading. She stared at the letter in dumb shock. What? Sensai, killed her mother? She had been taught by a murderer! She had been taught by her mother's killer! She dropped the letter, took her bow, and ran out of the Inn, down the back stairs so as not to be intercepted. She ran into the woods, reading the letter over again. It continued.  
Please, don't be mad at me for lying. I had to. I didn't want you to get hurt, dearest. I knew that you might be hurt that he had betrayed you, and seek some petty revenge. Just be smart, Raven. Don't get yourself hurt. Above all else, I want you safe.  
your stand-in mother,  
Sango.  
  
Raven sat there for a while, re-reading the letter from her mother, thinking. Her gaze fell on her well-polished yumi (bamboo bow), and she realized she still wore her quiver of bamboo arrows. She also realized that someone was coming. Some youkai. She didn't even need to sniff the air to tell who it was. She jumped up and whirled around, an arrow in her bow, another in her teeth. She stood, wind whipping about her, as Sesshomaru came out from hiding with his hands up. She nearly spat, but for the arrow in her mouth.   
She stood there, eyes burning into his skull. He raised his hands. "Easy, easy there girl. It's me, your old Sensai. Remember me? Sesshomaru-sama? It's alright. I just want to talk to you." He took a step or two closer, and she spat out the arrow in her mouth. She spoke, her voice reeking of hatred.  
"You killed my mother." she said. Her eyes were cold, her accusation fierce. He looked a little worried.  
"Will you kill me?" he asked her, not taking his eyes off her bow. He hadn't been thinking, and had brought along only his fang-sword, which could only be used to save other people. So he was basiclly unarmed. Her arrow was pointed right at his heart, her hands steady. She held him there for the longest time, then lowered her bow. She looked down and to the side, and he wasted no time before running like mad. Forget the girl, he had to save his own skin!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inu was dreaming. He knew that. He saw his sweet Kagome. "Come on, let's go get those shards!" she called, from up ahead of him with her backpack. She smiled at him, then looked alarmed. He woke up, emitting a small groan.  
She was still there. He could feel her presence. He could sort of see her, in his bedroom doorway. Kind of, halfway, enough to make him go to her. Her presense didn't so much fade as flee, and he stood in the doorway, sniffing the air. He could SMELL her. She was in the room. He followed the scent to another door. He heard footsteps, and followed her to his back door. He went out in the moonlight, thankful it was not the new moon. He saw a dim figure across the garden. No, two, and one of them held some long object. The smaller seemed to be bathed in a faint glow, making him mistake the kneeling figure for Kikyo, his one-time beloved. He walked forward, changing his mind when he grew nearer. It was not Kikyo, but his own daughter, and some young kitsune. The kitsune stood to her left, and she had paper in front of her. As he watched, she finished writing and moved it aside, taking a small dagger from a pile of papers. She made a cut in her own belly, left to right, with a turn up at the end. That was when he snapped out of his dreamlike state and began to run. One word escaped his lips: "seppuku!"  
Raven winced at the pain in her belly. It HURT! she hadn't cut all the way through, she figured, and had not damaged her organs, but it still hurt. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, releasing the tension in her neck. This was nessisary, or else her second would strike hard bone and have to lop off her head painfully in a few strokes. This way he would cut right through, leaving a small flap of skin at the end to make her head drop forward. She slipped her outer garmets between her butt and her shins, and leaned forward. She raised her hand to give the signal to Shippu. The signal was a small flick of the fingers. She took one last deep breath, letting it out slowly...  
Inu reached them just in time, tackling the kitsune. He pinned him down growling fiercly in his face. The poor kid was terrified. "What the hell do you think you're DOING?! Nobody goes near my Korunue with a seppuku blade!" He tossed him aside in a rage, hearing the small yelp when he hit the brick wall of the garden. He went to his daughter and enveloped her in a hug, whispering softly in her ear.  
Raven began to cry as her father assured her she was perfect, that she needed to live. "It's my fault, I should have been there for you all those years" he whispered. She leaned back into his hug.   
"Dad... I... I know who killed Kagome." she told him.  
He looked sad. "So you know about my no-good half brother, then." he said to her hair, hugging her tighter, careful of the cut in her belly.  
She frowned. He didn't GET it! "I... I saw him today. He came looking for me. I... I could have avenged mom's death, and I... I couldn't, I didn't, I let him go. I LET him GO!" she was crying by now.  
He held her, roocking slightly. "No..." he whispered tenderly. "She wouldn't want you to become a killer. She would have stopped you... perhaps that's why you couldn't shoot. Have faith in yourself, Raven. Have faith."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He bundled her up and took her to a healer in town. He used the last of his money getting her healed, and a faint pink scar formed. Raven decided to live at the Inn, though Inu told her that if she ever tried to commit Seppuku again, he'd find her. He could smell her blood, he said, since his house wasn't that far from the Inn. Raven went back to her life, and Inu to his, but at least they had each other.   
REVIEW. This chapter dedicated to Ronin. He knows who he is. The rest of the fic was dedicated to Yuki- she helped me with the logistical stuf. Feh shall rule the world!  
  
BTW- Seppukku is a ritual suicide.  
A Yumi is a bamboo bow, with a string of silk, and you fire bamboo arrows with feathers on them. 


	11. Eplaugue

Epliogue  
  
  
Raven and Inuyasha moved to the nearby village, and Sango and Miroku moved to be with them. Shippo turned up a few months later, and now lives with Sango and Miroku  
  
Raven still visits the Red Dragon Inn. Her newfound friends are a lot more loyal to her.  
  
Years later, Korunue and her friend Yuki started a school for Youkai.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowly avoided being arrested for abusing Shippu. But he bribed the judges and had the private investigator Shippu hired beheaded.  
  
Rin dissapeared along with Sesshomaru.  
  
Raven's former friends contacted her a year later, only to be told that she was "unreachable".  
  
Inuyasha had the other half of the Shikon no Tama. They put it together, but couldn't think of a reason to use it. Korunue still wears it, though she now knows it's importance.  
  
And as for me? Who am I? I am known by many names. Priestess, Abhorson, Dragonfriend, Sorceress, Dragonslayer, Dragontamer. But Korunue knows me simply as: Aldrea.  
  
  
Sounds like a fit ending. REVIEW. 


End file.
